Pas facile de flirter !
by MorcubusRules
Summary: Voici ma 2ème fanfic' one-shot. C'est la suite de la première, "Une journée très spéciale". Voici le résumé : Angel et Morcubus mangent dans le fastfood MorcDonald's pour apprendre à se connaître. Mais quand ses anciens sbires, Esma, Brandi et Yuki, veulent se venger de lui, leur rendez-vous devient de plus en plus difficile... Pas facile de flirter!


Il y a quelques semaines, Angel avait fait la connaissance du terrible et infâme  
Morcubus – comme il aimait se surnommer – et ils étaient tombés sous leurs  
charmes tel un coup de foudre. Ce qui aurait pu être la pire journée d'Angel était  
devenue l'une des meilleures (Derek l'avait quittée pour Summer, une belle  
blonde surfeuse). Mais il était temps maintenant d'apprendre à se connaître !  
Car si Angel savait que Morcubus tenait une très grande entreprise,  
MorcuCorp, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui... C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait invitée  
à manger avec lui, au fast-food MorcDonald's, la filiale alimentaire de  
MorcuCorp. Angel s'était apprêtée dans le but d'être la plus attirante possible.  
Morcubus portait son costume rouge habituel mais son apparence  
était également soignée. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la façade du magasin. Angel était  
toute timide, elle le salua d'une petite voix : « Bon-bonjour... »  
\- « C'est une très belle journée, ma belle Angel, n'est-ce-pas ? » affirma-t-  
il.  
\- « Oui, une très belle journée... Au fait, ça ne te fait pas une drôle  
d'impression que presque tous les bâtiments de la ville  
t'appartiennent ? »  
\- « C'est parce que je suis le meilleur pour diriger cette ville, tout  
simplement. » Dit-il en se vantant.  
Angel rit, et lui fit un bisou à la joue.  
\- « Allons manger. » dit-elle.  
Mais derrière les buissons se cachaient les trois filles Morc, Esma, Brandi et  
Yuki... Elles voulaient bien se venger cette fois-ci...  
\- « On t'aura, Morcubus. » dit la terrible Esma en riant de manière  
machiavélique.

_Pendant ce temps..._  
\- « On va prendre des frites, un Big Morc, et... » disait Angel, en se  
décidant à ce qu'elle allait manger.  
\- « Un Morc and Cheese. » termina le chef de MorcuCorp.  
La serveuse était un peu intimidée, ayant reconnu qui se trouvait devant  
elle. Elle bafouilla : - « Euh, d'a-d'accord, ce-ce se-sera tou-tout ? »  
\- « Oui, ou bien vous périrez. » dit Morcubus ironiquement.  
\- « Nonnononononononon... S'i-il vou-ous plaî-aît »  
\- « C'était une blague. » dit-il.  
\- « Oh-oh, d'a-d'ac-cord, trè-ès bien... »  
Une fois la commande effectuée, ils trouvèrent une place où s'asseoir et ils  
discutèrent.  
\- « Tu es très belle, Angel... » dit-il.  
Rougissant, elle lui répondit : - « De même pour toi. »  
La serveuse, toute effrayée, arriva, et posa les burgers et les frites à leur  
table.

Mais le trio de filles maléfiques était ici, dans la salle du fast-food ! Elles se  
cachaient derrière une table, réfléchissant à ce qu'elles pouvaient faire pour  
faire la misère à leur ancien chef.  
\- « On peut mettre des explosifs dans leurs burgers... » dit Esma.  
\- « Et les attaquer par derrière ! » ajouta Brandi.  
\- « Ou les mordre de partout ! » dit Yuki, un peu trop fort.

_Vers la table d'Angel et Morcubus..._  
\- « Tu as entendu ? Il y avait une fille qui criait... » demanda Angel.  
Morcubus avait reconnu cette voix : c'était Yuki.  
\- « Euh... Nous devrions nous en aller... » murmura-t-il.  
\- « Mais je n'ai même pas mangé mon Big Morc ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
\- « Eh bien, tu peux embrasser ton Morcubus, c'est encore mieux. »  
ajouta-t-il, de manière sarcastique.  
Il prit la main d'Angel et ils s'en allèrent du restaurant. Ils se trouvaient  
désormais devant la façade.  
\- « Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi on devait s'en aller... » dit Angel.  
\- « Quelqu'un est ici, et c'est une personne qui me veut du mal... »  
\- « Et tu t'en vas lâchement ? »  
\- Oui, c'est un GROS LÂCHE ! » prononça une voix qui ressemblait à celle  
de Yuki.  
Le trio des ex-larbins de Morcubus étaient là, devant eux.  
\- « Maintenant que tu nous as quitté pendant presque un an pour ta  
satanée Couronne des Cauchemars, c'est nous qui allons te détruire.  
C'est MOI la CHEF maintenant ! » Dit Esma.  
\- « Oh, ma reine Esma, tu es trop classe... » ajouta Brandi.  
Embarrassé, Morcubus dit : - « Euh... On peut régler ça à l'amiable »  
Criant, Yuki dit : - « NON ! Tu as volé ma jeunesse, j'ai dû bosser avec toi  
alors que je n'avais que 8000 ans ! Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, alors  
que... »  
Elle s'arrêta net, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Angel avait un air  
étonné.  
« Que tu as préféré ta sale couronne et que tu fréquentes maintenant une  
autre fille ! » ajouta-t-elle.  
Soupirant, Morcubus dit : - « Je suis navré de tout cela, mais je ne t'ai jamais  
forcée à travailler pour moi, Yuki. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti pour toi plus que  
de la simple gratitude. C'est toi qui étais venue à moi, et comme je t'avais  
dit que tu pourrais vivre ta vie de vampire pleinement, tu... »  
\- « JE VEUX PAS EN ENTENDRE PLUS ! VAS MOURIR ! » elle cria, en  
courant à toute vitesse et en essayant de le mordre.  
Un bâton apparut de sa main, il le brandit et créa une sorte de bouclier  
magique pour se protéger, lui et Angel.  
\- « T'avais-je dit que j'étais un sorcier ? » dit-il ironiquement à Angel, se  
sentant fort.  
\- « T'AS PAS LE DROIT D'UTILISER TES POUVOIRS ! C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! »  
cria Esma, en tentant de l'atteindre avec un long couteau à la lame bien  
aiguisée.  
Mais avec sa magie, l'attaque fut retournée contre elle. Brandi courut à la  
rescousse de sa reine, folle de rage.  
\- « Et puisque tu as fait mal à ma grande Esma, tu vas le payer, TRÈS  
CHER ! » cria Brandi, en prenant son pistolet de sa poche. Elle tenta de  
l'atteindre mais encore une fois, l'attaque fut contrecarrée et retournée  
contre elle...  
Les trois filles étaient toutes inconscientes... Angel appela la police  
pour les arrêter. Puis elle et Morcubus s'isolèrent en se cachant vers les  
buissons voisins.  
\- « La prochaine fois que tu croises des personnes qui ne t'aiment pas,  
préviens-moi... Notre rendez-vous ne sera pas gâché... » dit Angel,  
désespérée.  
\- « Je ne trouve pas qu'il était gâché, bien au contraire... C'était très  
amusant selon moi. Et tu as pu en savoir plus sur moi et mon passé,  
entre autre... »  
Angel acquiesça, puis repensa à ce qu'Esma avait dit, à propos de la  
Couronne des Cauchemars...  
\- « Et cette couronne... Tu l'as toujours ? Je croyais que l'équipe d'agents  
secrets de Walker avait pu te la confisquer... »  
Il respira d'un grand coup, et affirma solennellement, fier :  
\- « Ils ne savent pas qui Morcubus est. Toujours avec une longueur  
d'avance... » Il sortit de sa poche la couronne. « Voici la véritable  
Couronne des Cauchemars. Celle de Walker n'est autre qu'une fausse... »  
Il rit de manière machiavélique. En effet, Angel ne savait pas vraiment à qui  
elle avait affaire... Mais bien que Morcubus était terrible, elle l'aimait encore  
plus maintenant.

**Fin**


End file.
